


Forget-Me-Nots

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, OT4, Valentine's Day, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Ignis' first Valentine's with his boyfriends definitely doesn't go as planned.  And oh how he had planned!





	Forget-Me-Nots

**Author's Note:**

> A late little Valentine's Day fic for the Chocobro's!
> 
> I hope you enjoy some little sappiness and fluff!
> 
> You can also find me at ragewerther.tumblr.com!

Ignis had never been one for Valentine’s Day.

It had never held any real significance to him in any shape or form.  It was merely another work day, in his opinion, but this year was different.

This was going to be the first year celebrating with the three men he loved most in the world.

While it had taken a few years, a few long…  _ long _ years, everyone had finally figured out their feelings for one another.  Being in a relationship with three others may have seemed daunting to most, but Ignis was nothing if not adept at multitasking.

Each one of his partners had added a little something new and wonderful to his life that he hadn’t known he was missing before and he hoped that he offered each of them something in return.

Hopefully tonight would show them just how much he appreciated them and the love they’d given him.

He’d been working doggedly for the better part of two months now, trying to ensure that everything would go according to plan.

Along with multitasking, Ignis was a planner by nature and this evening was going to be perfect down to the last second.

With a little help he’d managed to procure them a table at one of the best restaurants in Insomnia,  _ ‘Barramundi’ _ .  It was hard to get reservations on any normal day, but Valentine’s was especially difficult.  He had pulled every string he had to get that table and he knew they would love it. 

When making these plans he’d tried to take into account everyone’s tastes.  It had the highest food rating, which he knew Gladio would approve of, it was private and secluded which meant Noct didn’t have to worry about any unwanted attention and the table he’d picked was near the top of the building giving them a clear view of Insomnia which he knew would get to the photographer in Prompto as they got to witness the evening from such an amazing vantage point.

After dinner he thought they could take a little detour through the park nearby to get back to his own apartment.  With Gladio being the romantic he was, Prompto never too far from his camera and Noct able to hide in the open, it was once again perfect and just another chance to steal some time with these three amazing men.  

Then, once back to his apartment he would be able to give them each a personal Valentine that he’d picked out for them.

A new romance book for Gladio with a card reading ‘ _ I don’t think you know what a ‘Cactuar _ ’.

A box of chocolates for Noctis with a card reading ’ _ You’re a reel catch _ ’ with a small little fish on a line that he thought the Prince would find amusing.

And finally a little fluffy chocobo plush for Prompto with a card reading ‘ _ You are ‘kweh’ too cute _ ’.

They may have been a bit silly in the long run, but he felt a certain giddiness in being able to shower those he loved with these gifts and horribly cutesy cards.

Oh yes, Ignis was quite looking forward to this evening and he’d managed to keep it a secret for weeks now.  The only thing he’d asked them all to do was wear something nice and meet him at the Citadel Gardens at 8:00 p.m. this evening.  From there he would lead them all to his Valentine’s Day surprise.

Looking down at his watch the time read 7:45 p.m. and he decided to take a seat on one of the benches near the center.

He could feel the nerves in his chest and he smiled a bit more to himself.

Perhaps he was finally starting to understand what all the fuss was about Valentine’s Day.

\----------------------------------------------------------

_ 8:00 p.m.  Apartment of Noctis Lucis Caelum: _

Finally!  What he’d been working toward for  _ weeks _ !  He was finally going to beat the main boss of his new intergalactic video game and be able to 100% it, leaving him all gloating rights over Prompto for the rest of eternity!  Or at least until the next video game came out.

He had been playing this particular gods damned game for what felt like two lifetimes now and finally he was at the end!

How many hours had he spent leveling up his character?  How many nights had he stayed up well into the morning trying to complete every small task, minor character quest and puny achievement all for the sack of that shiny 100%?

Well the time was nigh and he was going to kick so much intergalactic ass they’d have to phone home to talk about it!

However, something still buzzed just a little in the back of his head.

_ Am I forgetting something _ ?

\----------------------------------------------------------

_ 8:47 p.m.  Amicitia Residence: _

Cor had literally run him through the ringer today.  Gladio felt like even his eyelids hurt, but that was probably taking it a little too far.  Still…

He knew that if he was going to be entrusted with helping train the new recruits that he’d have to be on par with some of the best.  What good would it do to be subpar and train somebody?

Cor was simply looking out for the future of the Crownsguard and the safety of Insomnia so Gladio really couldn’t fault him.

All Glado wanted to do now was take a nice, long, hot shower and then just curl up in bed with a good book.

The farthest he got was tossing his bag on the floor near his bed and flopping down before falling asleep almost instantly.  The last thing to flit through his mind was…

_ Am I forgetting something? _

\----------------------------------------------------------

_ 9:17 p.m.  Sylleblossom Park: _

What had started as a little photoshoot in the park had now grown into a mission.

The sunset had been spectacular and Prompto had caught the angles of the light hitting the fountain perfectly, but now, with the temperatures dropping slightly and the bits of ice forming along the edges of the fountain the ethereal look it was creating was far too tempting to not photograph as well!

So here he was, two hours past the time he thought he’d be done and he kept finding different shots that he thought would be the last one, but would lead toward another and gods this may have been the best photoshoot that he had done in a long, long time!

He was just glad that he had a calm evening out so that he could do this.  Spending the time he needed to focus and make each picture as best as it it could possibly be.

As he went to grab another roll of film he did have one fleeting thought.

_ Am I forgetting something? _

\----------------------------------------------------------

When 8:00 p.m. rolled around, Ignis didn’t think much of it.  It wasn’t a surprise to him that he was the one to arrive here first.  Punctuality had never been a strong suit of the others and it really didn’t matter so much.

However, as the minutes rolled on and on, a weight slowly started to settle in Ignis’s chest.

Did something happen?

It couldn’t have otherwise his phone would’ve been inundated with nothing but alerts and information relaying from every Crownsguard and Kingsglaive in the Citadel.

Maybe they were running a bit late?

All three of them.

At the exact same time.

Ignis sighed and fidgeted slightly on the bench he’d claimed as his own for the evening.

Logically it would’ve behooved him to text his lovers.  Find out where they were or what they were doing.

However, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  Not yet. He didn’t want to seem like he was nagging for their attention and perhaps they all had gotten busy for one thing or another?

However, as 9:00 p.m. rolled around he couldn’t stop himself from finally swallowing down a bit of pride and texting them.

\----  _ Group chat with Noctis, Prompto, Gladio --- _

_ 9:15 p.m. - Is everything okay? - Ignis _

_ 9:20 p.m.  - I don’t want to seem like I’m mother henning, especially not tonight, but a response really would be appreciated.- Ignis _

_ 9:45 p.m. - Can any of you answer me, please? - Ignis _

The minutes soon warped into another hour and Ignis’s texts had gone unanswered.

Perhaps they had decided to spend their Valentine’s Day doing something different?

Perhaps… they’d decided that they didn’t want to spend Valentine’s Day with him?

It would certainly explain why none of them had shown up, or given him notice or answered his texts.  However, a small part of him wanted to hold out hope that maybe… just maybe… there had been some sort of mix up?

He stayed there waiting until the clock struck 10:00 p.m., the bells of the Citadel tower ringing in the final minutes of what had been Ignis’s planned evening with his boyfriends.  Apparently plans that were all for nought.

Taking his phone out one last time Ignis couldn’t shake the hollowness in his chest and a mixed feeling of embarrassment and anger at having gotten caught up in this silly, idiotic holiday.

_ 10:03 p.m. - I’m sorry to have imposed on your evenings.  Goodnight.- Ignis _

With that final text he pocketed his phone and headed out of the gardens, feeling as if he’d just been the final punchline in one colossal, humiliating joke.

\----------------

_ 11:23 p.m. Citadel Gardens: _

How could he have been so  _ stupid?! _

Who forgets to plug in their phone?!?

Fuck, who forgets that they have a fucking date on Valentine’s day?!?

Gladio was running as fast as his legs could carry him toward the meeting spot Ignis had told him about for their date.  Hell, he’d told him last week, yesterday and once again this morning and here he was booking it through the slippery Citadel hallways to try and hope against hope that he hadn’t fucked this up too badly.

Just as he was rounding the corner he collided with something to a resounding ‘THUD’.

His bulk and speed kept him standing while the unlucky recipient was now sprawled on the floor in all his freckled glory.

“Prompto?!” Gladio asked, breathing hard as he got his bearings and knelt down to help up the smaller blonde.

“Ow, dude…. is this what it’s like to be hit by a monster truck?” the gunner grumbled as he rubbed a hand over what was going to be a spectacular bruise on his backside.

“Sorry, Prom, honestly.  I was just trying to get here as quick as I could.  Ignis isn’t furious with me is he?” he panted, still feeling out of breath from his mad dash across Insomnia to get here.

Prompto balked as he heard the question and Gladio felt a knot growing in his stomach.

“I-I thought maybe he was with you and Noct?  I got caught up in a photoshoot in the park and I didn’t have my phone on me,” Prompto admitted, starting to fidget, the anxiety in his features being mirrored in the Shields own.  “I mean… I was just coming back from there when you tried to turn me into roadkill. He’s not in the Gardens I can tell you that.”

Gladio’s heart sank as he heard that and he bit his lower lip as he thought.

If he and Prompto had both missed this he prayed to any of the Astrals that may be listening that at least Noctis had been able to be here.

“My phone died and I didn’t get a chance to plug it in and nodded off.  I just ran here hoping that I might get lucky and find you guys,” he admitted as Prompto got out his phone.

“His last message to us was at 10, it looks like.  I’ve sent him a couple in return to let him know that I was running late, but he never responded.  I thought maybe you guys had shown up at least,” Prompto admitted and Gladio groaned.

“Shit,” he growled as he debated their next step.

“Have you heard anything from Noct?  At all?” he asked, Prompto giving his head a shake.

“Literally have not heard from him all day apart from some dumb valentine memes earlier,” Prompto said with a little smile before his phone rang in his hand and he quickly answered it without looking at the caller I.D..

“Iggy?!” he asked quickly only to be met with what sounded like heavy breathing.

“Prompto!  Oh thank gods… listen…. I’m runnin’ lat-OW!” Noct growled from the other end of the line.  “Why do I have so much junk in here?! Listen… tell Specs I’m sorry for running late and Gladio can kick my ass later, but I’ll be there shortly!”

Prompto covered his mouth with his hand and looked to Gladio and what the Shield saw there made him instantly feel like the shittiest human being in all of Eos.

“Please… tell me that’s Noct and that he’s with Ignis and this whole evening hasn’t been one giant shit show,” Gladio whispered, only to get a little shake of his head from Prompto.

“Prom?  Prompto?  You there?” Noct asked, making Prompto shake himself out of his reverie as he realized he’d yet to say anything.

“U-uh, Noct?  Um… Iggy’s not with us.  I… we… I mean…,” Prompto was starting to ramble and Gladio carefully took the phone from the others hand before he started to spiral.

“Noct?  It’s, Gladio.  Iggy’s not with us,” he explained, wrapping an arm around Prompto as the younger man gave a quiet little whimper at what they’d all inadvertently done.  “Apparently we were all a bit too caught up in the day to give Iggy a second thought and… we all might have… inadvertently… stood him up.”

Saying it out loud made Gladio feel absolutely horrible and the absolute quiet he heard on the other end of the phone solidified in his mind that Noct was taking in the weight of those words.

“You mean… literally none of us showed up for Ignis’ Valentine’s?” the Prince asked and Gladio gave a little groan of his own as he hugged Prompto a little closer, the gunner looking absolutely miserable beside him.

“Yeah,” he answered simply, only to hear Noct cursing.  “I thought maybe one of you two had at least gotten here, but I ran into Prompto when I was trying to get to the Gardens and he said he wasn’t there.  You were my last hope that we hadn’t fucked up as bad as we did.”

“Thanks for that,” Noct grumbled and Gladio shook his head.

“No.  I’m not blaming you or anything  I just… we gotta fix this, like… now.  I refuse to let Ignis think we all just forgot about him on Valentine’s day.”

“We… kinda did though, big guy,” Prompto said quietly from Gladio’s side, voice sounding just a little thicker than it had a few minutes ago.

“Well what are we supposed to do?  Has anyone even gotten a hold of him to tell him that we are all a bunch of human garbage?” Noct asked.

“Prompto tried texting him, but he’s not getting a response.  I think we fucked up bad,” Gladio said quietly.

Noct was quiet on the other end of the phone for a few minutes, Gladio wondering if perhaps he’d missed him hanging up when the man suddenly spoke up again.

“Well if he’s not going to answer our texts or calls then we have to go to his apartment.  We have to make this right. I have an idea, but… it’ll take me a couple minutes. Just… meet me at Ignis’ building.  I’ll see you there!”

Without another word the phone went dead and Prompto looked up at Gladio with a mix of worry and curiosity.

“What did he say?” he asked, taking his phone back from Gladio.

“He says he’s got a plan to make this up to Iggy, but we gotta get over to Ignis’ apartment to meet him.”  Looking down at Prompto he could see the younger man was still out of sorts and offered him a little smile, hugging him closer for a moment.  “It’ll be alright, Sunshine. We’ll make this right, okay?”

Taking a little breathe, Prompto nodded, looking up at the taller man and giving him a small smile.

“Okay.  We’ll make this up to him,” he said with a nod, stepping back and taking his hand.  “Now let’s go win back our, Iggy!”

Gladio couldn’t help a little chuckle at that and nodded as they both took off at a jog down the hallway once more.

They were going to make this right come hell or high water!

\---------------------------------------

“You really think this is gonna work, dude?”

“It worked in that one movie and I mean… if it can work then why not now?”

“Uh… because it was a movie?  And this is real life, where we really fucked up?”

“Okay, okay!  I get it… sheesh… well it’s too late now and I literally have no back up plan so… this is what we got to work with.”

“.... we’re in trouble aren’t we, Gladio?”

“Yeah… yeah we are.”

“Just shut up and knock on the door already!”

Gladio rolled his eyes and knocked, waiting to see if there was any answer before knocking again.

“Iggy?  Ignis? You home?” he asked, the resounding silence making the three men in the hall feel worse and worse.

Ignis had every right not to answer the door for them, but Gladio hated to think of what sort of ridiculous things were running through the others head and pulled his spare key from his pocket to let them in.

What they were met with was a sight that left all three just a little more heartbroken.

Past the small kitchen that lead from the front door, they could see into the living room where Ignis was curled up on the sofa and still partially dressed in his attire for the evening.  He had, at one point, been dressed in a smart looking black suit with a dark purple button up underneath. Now the suit jacket was flung over one of his houseplants, one of his shoes was resting on the coffee table while the other still remained on his foot and the purple button up was a bit less… buttoned up.

That was only the beginning.

A rather less than full bottle of wine was also present on the coffee table next to Ignis’ shoe, along with a half eaten box of chocolates with wrappers strewn about carelessly in a very un-Ignis like fashion.

The man himself, in his disarray who was curled up beside the mess, also appeared to be clutching a stuffed chocobo, the little bird nestled so snuggly in his arms and against his face that it was making the Advisors glasses go askew and mess up his hair which now resembled more of a nest than anything.

As the three men drew closer they could see that a few other things littered the floor.  A few silly Valentine’s cards that had apparently gone with the gifts Ignis had surrounded himself with and a book titled ‘ _Love Is A Many Splendid Thing_ ’ with a post it note attached to it that said ‘LIES!’ written in neat, but slightly illegible handwriting.

Apparently even in what was probably a rather phenomenal drunken state, Ignis couldn’t bring himself to actually deface a book.

It wasn’t until Prompto gave something akin to a small sniffle that Ignis even became aware that there was anyone in his apartment.

Gladio watched as Ignis stirred before bleary and slightly red eyes glanced up at them.

“Gid out,” the Advisor slurred as he narrowed his eyes at the three of them.

Gladio being closest to him, knelt down beside the couch, his heart sinking at the way Ignis instantly averted his gaze.

“Iggy… babe… listen we messed up and...,” he began only to stop as Ignis quickly shook his head, hugging the poor stuffed chocobo closer.

“No!  No you don’... ssshhhh…  _ I’m  _ talkin’,” he tried to say, though it was evident that the wine was still having strong sway over the poor man as Gladio had stayed silent the whole time.

“Do… do you have any… any idea how  _ long _ I planned tonight?” Ignis asked, finally turning his gaze back to look at the three men he thought cared about him.

How foolish he’d been.

“I lit… I lit’rally had to ask… for… fifteen…  _ fifteen…  _ different favours to be cashed in to make tonight happen and for wot?  For nothin’!” The more he talked the more he was getting himself worked up again and he struggled to sit up, waving away Gladio’s hand as the other man tried to steady him.

“I got us a table at ‘ _ Barra _ ’... um… ‘ _ Barmuo _ ’... at… ’ _ Barman Undies _ ’ that so that weeee,” and here he waved his hands at everyone in the room, “... could all have a good, nice, good, lovely time… and I worked  _ so hard _ to make sure it would be perfect!  It had food for you! And quiet for you!  And was so pretty for you!”

As he listed off his reasoning he pointed to each one of his partners in turn, the guilt building up more and more in them as they listened to his drunken ramblings.

“Iggy, we just… we let the day get away from…,” Noct began before getting stopped short by a cold look that sent a chill through him.

“M’not done,” Ignis huffed before flopping back on the sofa.  “After dinner I was hopin’ maybe a nice walk in the park and then when… when we got back here I could give you all my… my….”  Ignis paused here and swallowed thickly, emotion starting to take over just a bit with his walls lowered as they were. 

“My stupid, bloody, Valentines gifts.  I even bought cards! This one had a cactus man on it for Gladio and this one had fisheses for Noct and this one was a chocobo because Prompto you really like chocobo’s and I don’t know why!  But I know you love them and I wanted you to love this too, but… you all… you couldn’t even send me a phone note to let me know you didn’t want to be Valentine’s and… I don’t know what I did to make you not… want to be m-my Valentines.  What… what did I do wr-wrong?”

The anger Ignis had built up in his litany had given way to quiet resignation.  The crux of his issue was that he’d seen their absence as his failure.

Gladio felt like his heart couldn’t break anymore as he watched Ignis hide his face in his hands, turning to see Noct looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole and Prompto’s eyes shining and red with tears.

With a deep sigh, Gladio finally got up from the floor and moved to sit next to Ignis, wrapping an arm around him and finding that the Advisor either didn’t have the strength to push him away right now or was refusing to lower his hands to face them.  Either way, Gladio kept his arm around him, soothing a hand over his back.

“You didn’t do a single damn thing wrong, Ignis,” he said gently, his hand continuing the gentle circles against his back.  “ _ We  _ are the ones who messed up.  We’re the ones who need to fix this and you need to understand that we love you so much.  You didn’t deserve this. The day got away from all of us, but that’s not an excuse to get out of this.  You always do so much for us and the least we could’ve done was be there for you tonight. I’m so sorry, Iggy.  I hope you can forgive us?”

“So… it… I didn’t mess up?” Ignis asked, lowering his hands, trying to sneakily wipe away the wetness on his cheeks as he kept his eyes down.

Prompto instantly stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Ignis as he took a seat on the other side of him.

“Not at all, Iggy!  No. We messed up big time because we are literal walking piles of trash.  You deserve better than us and I still can’t believe we all get to love you and have your love like we do.  You definitely didn’t mess up, but I know that I speak for all of us when I say we are willing to do anything to make this up to you.”

Ignis did look up this time, looking over at Prompto and finding a watery smile being given to him, the heartfelt words from two of his partners and their warm embraces helping to fill that hollowness that had taken residence in his chest.

Looking back toward Noct he furrowed his brow a moment, squinting to try and make sure he really was seeing what he was seeing.

“Why do you have a stereo?” he asked as the Prince felt his cheeks flush up.

“Oh well… because we messed up so bad I was trying to think of how to make it up to you?  And… remember that movie we watched with that guy standing outside the girls house playing music to like… woo her or… apologize or… something.  Anyway… I… I thought because you weren’t texting us back that… this might be the next… best… choice?”

Ignis felt a little smile appearing over his features to hear of this ridiculous plan and shook his head, relaxing a little more in Gladio and Prompto’s double hug.

“That’s… not a great idea,” he said, not really able to form a better and less blunt sentiment for it.  “But it is… it’s a little sweet.”

Noct blushed a bit at that and set the stereo on the coffee table next to Ignis’ shoe and the bottle of wine.

“Oh!  We also got you these, Iggy!” Prompto said, quickly getting up from his seat to go back to the kitchen where he’d set down the other part of their apology.

Walking back into the living room, the blonde held out a small bouquet of little, blue flowers, a timid smile on his face as Ignis took them carefully.

“These… are very nice and… blue,” he said, lightly running his fingers over a few of the petals.

“They’re… forget-me-nots,” Gladio said as he watched Ignis glancing over the flowers.  “You are definitely unforgettable, Iggy. I hope you know that. You are amazing, wonderful, sweet… and so many other things.  And I think I speak for all of us when I say that we would be honoured if you’d give us a second chance? Also… even though we don’t deserve it… we all do have something we’d like to ask you.”

Ignis looked up from the little bouquet of flowers, watching as his three partners moved closer to him, each looking absolutely earnest.  Then the three of them spoke together and the question had Ignis’ heart fluttering just a little.

“Ignis?  Would you be our Valentine?”

Ignis felt his eyes tearing up once more, a shaky smile playing over his lips at the absolute sentimentality of it all and gods help him, but he really did love these oblivious, ridiculous men.

“Oh my darlings…,” he whispered softly, finally finding his voice and giving them each a gentle smile.

“Maybe next year.”

The stunned looks on all three of their faces was absolutely priceless.  The way their eyes widened and their jaws dropped was enough to break the barely held cold facade Ignis had tried to sustain.

As soon as his smile broke and a fit of giggles took over the three others growled playfully and rushed him, peppering his face, his neck, his shoulders… anywhere with kisses.

While the evening definitely hadn’t gone to plan, while there would still be bumps and mistakes and mishaps along the way… Ignis knew that this first Valentine’s would definitely be unforgettable.


End file.
